summer_2018_knh381_mfcfandomcom-20200214-history
Summer 2018 KNH381 MFC Wiki
Welcome to the Summer 2018 KNH381 MFC Wiki The physics and biomechanics involved in coaching a hockey wrist shot versus a slap shot What is the difference between a wrist shot and a slap-shot? Wrist shot A wrist shot is a quick shot that is executed either in motion or stationary by applying pressure on the hockey stick against the ice and then releasing the stick against the puck with a quick 'flip' of the wrist. Because the shot can be executed quickly and is highly accurate, it can catch a goalie by surprise, reducing the amount of time the goalie has to react to defend the shot.Wolfinger, C R, and T E Davenport. “PHYSICAL THERAPY MANAGEMENT OF ICE HOCKEY ATHLETES: FROM THE RINK TO THE CLINIC AND BACK.” International Journal of Sports Physical Therapy., U.S. National Library of Medicine, June 2016, www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/27274432. A typical well executed wrist shot can travel approximately 20 m/s. Slap shot A slap shot is a hockey shot is the result of a violent collision between the hockey stick and puck that imparts high velocity on the puck towards the goal.Kays, Brendan, and Lloyd Smith. “Numerical Simulation of the Ice Hockey Slap Shot.” Procedia Engineering, vol. 112, 2015, pp. 22–27., doi:10.1016/j.proeng.2015.07.170. The shot is very difficult to defend and gives the offensive player a competitive advantage against the defense. When executed correctly, the slap shot uses the following motions: backswing, downswing, preloading, loading, release, and follow through. While harder to aim accurately, a typical slap shot can reach a velocity of approximately 30 m/s, making it very difficult for a goalie to stop. Kays, Brendan, and Lloyd Smith. “Field Measurements of Ice Hockey Stick Performance and Player Motion.” Procedia Engineering, vol. 72, 2014, pp. 563–568., doi:10.1016/j.proeng.2014.06.071. To view a slap shot, the following video link is available from YouTube: https://youtu.be/Nz_4i1e6ppM The physics and bio-mechanical aspects of these hockey shots When coaching the physics and bio-mechanics of a hockey wrist shop or slap shot, there are several aspect that should be evaluated. Shot technique is a very important aspect and differentiates the good shooters from others and defines a properly executed shot. Another important factor is the Hockey stick material which impacts the weight of the stick, the stiffness of the shaft and the stiffness of the blade. Shot technique The accuracy of a #Wrist shot depends on the position of the player relative to the goal and the target of the shot. When position for a shot, the player can direct the shot up, down, angling out/open or angling in/closed relative to the players frontal plane. Low shots have higher accuracy than high shots and wide or open angle shots have higher accuracy than narrow or closed angle shots.Michaud-Paquette, Yannick, et al. “Whole-Body Predictors of Wrist Shot Accuracy in Ice Hockey: a Kinematic Analysis.” Sports Biomechanics, vol. 10, no. 1, 2011, pp. 12–21., doi:10.1080/14763141.2011.557085. A properly executed slap shot is a process of backswing, downswing, preloading, loading, release and follow through. Backswing and downswing are essential in positioning the blade of the hockey stick in the proper position to optimize the transfer of force imparted by the player and the stick to the puck to maximize the velocity of the slap shot. A wrist shot, which focuses on the speed of the hockey stick, the slap shot focuses on the transfer of force. Hockey stick material Hockey sticks have evolved in the material used from wood, to aluminum to composite over the past 10-15 years. References Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse